ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HooperBandP/Archive 1
Welcome! Hello new and potential users. If you're viewing this page, then that means that you either know a bit about wikis, plan on or have joined the wiki, are an Ogre member or plan on being an Ogre member, or somehow typed the word porn wrong into google. Or some odd and frightening combination of all the above. Anyways, this wiki will not be "live" for several months. It is just being created, and at present only being worked on by - but with enough butt kicking the... Quilt City Ogres as we begin to "officialize" our great club and get incorporated. As members from other chapters start joining and getting their respective chapter info updated, we'll slowly be ready to present our wiki via marketing to assist gamers in finding chapters near them - or in absence of them creating chapters. Also, run on sentences. Anyways, in the meantime enjoy the site. Feel free to help out. We could really use assistance in the RPG Portal getting the list of games pages made in a uniformed way and such. Ask me if you need anything. [[User:HooperBandP|''' Hooper ]] talk 05:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) User Page Hooper, I'm pretty dumb about Wiki--how do I get the cool standard formatting for my user page? Is there a template or something that I'm just not seeing, or should I just cut and paste from someone else's page? :Wikis just take some time to figure out. First, when talking on a talk page, always "sign" your post using this code: ~~~~ (four tildes). Little things. The easiest way to get your page set up is to copy and paste from User:Rohrersevelt (Gayle). I pasted the basic code and you can copy it and paste it to your page and change the dynamic info. If that seems to odd or you dont understand, this evening at home I can get it done for you. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 14:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::(Didn't see an obvious way to reply to the last post--I promise I'll read the tutorial soon). I think I got it, but had a couple of questions: :::1) The pic and user box aren't showing up, and when I go back into edit mode they're gone. :::2) Wasn't sure what was supposed to be in the top box, so I changed it to "Ogre Wiki Contributor" :::3) Wasn't sure if "Active Member" was correct (since I'm not playing anything), but didn't know what to change it to. Kingyak 16:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey, not a problem. Work is balls crazy today but I'll hit it up this evening and see what it is doing. Responses are done in a wiki-thread way by adding : before your type, and adding one additional : than the previous person. This basically just tabs you over. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 16:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Ogres Wiki looks great, and I can see you've put a lot of hard work into it. There is just one of the spotlight criteria you don't meet, and that is to have a link to in your sidebar menu. Let me know when that is taken care of and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Answered at this user's wikia talkpage. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 04:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. I've added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Wonderful! Thanks! [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 05:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Note for Future Use (Celebrity Gamers) The information previously here has been moved to RPG Myths/List of Celebrities who play RPGs i'd like to be a member how can i learn ok not much of a typer so is there a way could meet someone that might help me getting started :Where are you located at and do you have an email address? We can get you all set up. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 22:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::pelfreydennis@yahoo.com a little about me i live on the south side of paducah i'm 41 years old and trying to get a life i love trying to play D&D and rpg games if you have yahoo messager add me or i could add you :::Great. If you're interested in the local Paducah chapter, the best bet is to visit QuiltCityOgres.com and join the forums. There are alot of things on those forums you can't see til you join. Then those users can help find a game and time and location (or make one) for you to get in on! [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 01:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::can't get the quilted city ogre's site to get in maybe doing wrong not sure as i side not great with internet sites :::::No problem. What games are you interested in, and what days/times are you usually available? [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 02:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::monday,tuseday,thursday,friday and satarday just about anytime is good. As for fav. games D&D i've played a little but would love to learn any game. ok so any where or time we can meet :::::::Our current Dungeons & Dragons game is on Thursday evenings, and the other games we have ongoing are QAGS Super Zeroes on Tuesdays and Serenity on Sundays. If any of those sound interesting I can get the specific game runner to get in touch with you to give you the time and location. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 00:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::yes the D&D game on thurday sounds great :::::::::Great. I'll get with the DM for that game and have him email you to coordinate getting you involved. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 12:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::ok it's thursday and no e-mail on D&D game of where or when :::::::::::The DM for that game, Walter, was unavailable yesterday so I've got him on my contact list for this morning. I know the game starts around 7:00pm in the area near Carson Park, but he will reach you before then. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 13:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::well after 7:00 and no message so i guisse i might not be able to find a game :::::::::::::Sorry for the delay. I tried to reach him today, but I'm lagging in getting with everyone (new one month old at the house so things are hectic). He did get back with me and is aware of your interest he is just not able to get back with you quick enough for tonight but we will in the next couple days. Just a hectic few days here. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 00:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Enlisted and Officer Ranks I was just wondering why your choice of ranks used are the same ranks as the United States Air Force? With an organization like this, I would think that you would make up the rank insignia's instead of using ranks already established by a US government organization. Your first enlisted rank is what the Air Force would call and Airman, or E-2 (Enlisted Rank #2), and you your highest rank is what the Air Force would call Cheif Master Sergeant of the Air Force or Cheif or E-9 (Enlisted Rank #9). I was just wondering about this is all. :Creating a media image for each rank, though taxing, would theoretically be possible. However, getting the funds to order patches or pins of original ranks would be extremely hard, whereas current military surplus and calvary stores are always easy to come by. The choice of Air Force in particular was because of our number of ranks and their, for lack of a better phrase, simplistic design flow (i.e. even those unfamiliar with our ranks or the Air Force can understand that the "bigger" the rank insignia gets and the more chevrons it has the higher up it is). Because many of our members do (or hope to in the future) display their O.G.R.E.s affiliation through the use of patches, pin, and stickers - it was best to go with an already established insignia where stock could be found. So, the short answer - it was a funds-related decision. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 02:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::As an additional note, I've copied this question to the talk page of the Ranks article because it may be a question others have in the future. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 02:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Coding Hey hooper, i dont know what happened to our schedule...i replaced a zero with a 3 o make it 3:30pm and it just went blah... :Wiki Coding can be tricky to learn, and tables are arguably the most frustrating. I'm actually going to make a Intro to Ogres Wiki Coding page to make it easier. In the meantime if you want to change something on it just explain it to me and I'll do it, then you can look at the difference between edits and see what it does. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 22:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) OMGcon Hey Hooper I was wondering about a couple of things about OMGcon. 1.Does OMGcon cost anything? (entrance fee?) 2.What would I need to join in any of the games? Oh and one off topic question hahaha. How does one go about ranking up? I saw where it said something like 3 moths of membership or and in game victory. what classifies as an in game victory? Edowyn 14:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Good questions. OMGcon does cost. The website OMGcon.com has a registration page that shows the cost for Three Day passes or one day passes, and there are discounts for large groups. The entrance fee gets you into the entire convention, which includes numerous events (a lot related to anime, but there are also two rooms dedicated to console game, one for fighting games specifically, and they'll be tournaments throughout the weekend). :To get into a game you need only show up. If you have preferred dice or such, bring them with you, though they'll be a dice pool available. Only two games require an additional cost (the Magic: The Gathering booster draft because you're buying boosters, and the Laser Ponies game because you get to make and keep a custom miniature. The price for the magic tournament is still TBA, but will be around $20-$25 and the LP game is just $5). All other games are free (other than the actual cost to get in OMGcon) and on first-come basis, though we'll have a sign up sheet for people to reserve slots ahead of time (much like Egypt Wars). :Now, as far as Ranks are, I believe for that particular rank it says ''"three months of membership '''or an in-game victory''", though I could be wrong as I'm at work and not able to spend a lot of time on OgreLair so I can't confirm. The only difference being you don't have to wait the full three months if it says or. Either way, the definition of in-game victory is very vague so it can fit to any type of game you may play with the chapter. It could be winning a board game, a card game, or even being part of a D&D or other rpg party that defeats an enemy (encounter) in game. [[User:HooperBandP|''' Hooper ]] talk 19:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok thanks. Do you decide whether or not someone ranks up or would I have to talk to Rred?Edowyn 14:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::It is something we leave up to each chapter's Chapter Coordinator and/or Senior Dungeon Master to decide. Typically, once every three months the officers of a chapter send in their report to us and it lists who needs to move up to what Ranks and such. Or they can leave me or another admin a note on here and we can update their chapter's Members page and (if the member is a user here on the wiki) that member's user page. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 17:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Sweet. Thanks Hooper! Btw sweet jacket! Edowyn 18:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :This message was replied to via . [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 10:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ogre's Lair Did anyone actually do a name search before you chose a name for your org? www.ogreslair.ca :We were well aware of that website, but didn't feel as though its similar name would affect us or them. We have many redirects as well that come to OgreLair.org (such as theogrelair.com, theogrelair.org, etc.). The term '''Ogre Lair is used by all of our chapters and was appropriate for us. You can actually see notes from our discussion on what our domain would be at Board of Directors meetings here and here, as well as check out the Subcommittee on Domain Names we had put together for the issue. :However, you should note that OgreLair.org is just our domain name, and it is not the name of our organization. I hope this clears up any confusion, and I can't even begin to understand why someone would be upset by similar named groups in a shared demographic market (at least you seemed upset. We all know how the internet makes it hard to be clear on that sometimes). I think setting up a chapter in that city with the gamers who are frequent customers of that store would be amazing. :On a final note, I took a much more in-depth look at that website than I ever had before and found this page, which is eerie considering that that store has a Og the Ogre and we have Oggie the Ogre. That is a really odd coincidence (and awesome). ''' Hooper ''' talk 14:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC)